


Amber Alert

by Navnit



Category: Castle
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Child Abduction, F/M, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the case that Sorenson and Beckett worked on when they first met wasn't some random boy? What if it was Alexis? And what if they never found her? Forewarning, its not gonna be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently decided to watch the entire series of Castle again. And just like the first time I was hooked again. In two weeks I managed to watch over three seasons and now am working my way through the fourth. 
> 
> Now my natural inclination when watching something I like is to search for fanfictions for that Fandom and while I did find some good Castle fanfiction I didn't really find what I was looking for. So as is the way with me I decided that if I couldn't read it I might as well write it and thus Amber Alert was born. 
> 
> This is not my usual fiction but a more darker take on the universe, maybe a more adult look but I think a little bit more of a realistic look at Castle and Beckett. I hope you'll enjoy and if you do leave a kudos and a comment because I hunger for them. 
> 
> Seriously though, Castle fanfictions of over 200K words get only 3 comments please don't let this be the case, even if you hate it just tell me why you hate it and I'll improve it. Fact is without feedback from my readers I tend to put fictions on the back burner, so show your appreciation or disgust, whatever it is, down in the comments section. 
> 
> Also F&$K this authors note : ) But seriously though, don't F&$K it, just read it. OK thanks and happy reading!

Kate Beckett clipped on her badge and holstered her gun walked out towards her door and grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on. As she reached for the latch to her door her beeper went off; she looked down and her eyes widened at the message:

AMBER ALERT!! 95 FULTON ST.

She frowned for just a second then grabbed her helmet instead of the keys to her cruiser and raced out the door without a second thought, although in the back of her mind she registered that the address given was of a bookstore, one that she had been hoping to visit later today.

Becketts Harley came to a screeching halt outside the store which was, as to be expected, milling with vapid fans. The shops windows were adorned with pictures of the same arrogantly grinning man and over the sign declaring the shops name hung a spectacular banner proclaiming in large shiny letters

'RICHARD CASTLE IN STORE FOR HOLY STORM BOOK SIGNING'

Her heart sunk as she realised that if some fan had lost their child in this crowd, finding them would be more or less impossible.

Beckett pushed through the crowd though and walked up to the police barricade set up in the front of the shop, flashed her badge and ducked under and into the shop. She looked around the mostly empty store and saw a pair of cops talking to someone who was sat in an armchair, she recognized one of them as her partner Esposito and assumed that they were talking to the parent of the missing child. As she closed in on them though an angry outburst from the parent faltered her steps.

"I don't understand!" He yelled out. "She was right beside me the whole time! Please why are you people talking to me?! Please just find my baby girl!"

Her eyes widened as two detectives parted to reveal a distraught and completely lost looking Richard Castle sitting in the chair, his hands kept running through his hair which was more disheveled then she had ever seen it and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, in an effort to calm himself she assumed.

Beckett rushed forward tapping Esposito on his shoulder and nodding towards Castle, 'I'll take it from here' she said silently and nodded out the door. Espo nodded and walked off pen and pad in hand ready to question witness, his companion followed.

Kate crouched down in front of Castle causing him to look at her, though it seemed that he only vaguely registered her presence, his hands were shaking and his eyes were flitting about the store as if expecting his daughter the show up and laugh at him for worrying so much.

"Mr Castle," she said softly. "My name is Detective Kate Beckett, and I need you to hold strong right now. You can yell at me all you want later but right now I need you to tell me everything you remember from the moment you last saw your daughter up till the moment you realised she was missing."

Castle scrunched up his face at the idea of reliving the experience but Beckett pushed on.

"Mr Castle, I know that you have already spoken to my colleagues but please, I need to know first hand what happened so we can find your daughter," Her eyes implored him and hesitantly keeping his striking blue eyes on her, he started speaking.

When Beckett got back up to her feet she had a ton of notes and was ready to start interrogating witness but as she turned to go, thanking Castle and leaving him in peace, she felt a hand grab her wrist halting her movements. She looked back and saw Castle standing there staring at her. She gently retracted her hand from his grasp and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"You're going to ask the crowd questions?" she only nodded. "Can I come?" his expression was so forlorn that she couldn't refuse him, despite police procedure cautioning her not to let him get involved in the investigation.

"Keep back and leave the talking to me," she said, sighing internally. "You interfere and I send you home, understood Mr Castle?"

He nodded sincerely. "I just want to find my daughter," He said with emotion. "And Rick is fine."

She nodded tightly and lead him toward the exit, trying to keep her emotions in check.

After talking to potential witnesses, most of whom were no help, she sent Esposito and his friend to check the security feed around the block, CCTV cameras and such, and directed Castle to a cab that would take him to the twelfth, she in turn ghosted the taxi on her bike all the way to the precinct.

The twelfth was in uproar, an AMBER ALERT was something that had most of the cops up in arms to find the child but without coordination most of them just got in the way.

With such a high profile target she expected the FBI to get involved at some point but what she didn't expect was to meet a Fed as soon as she got out of the elevator.

He was a tall, good looking man with short blond hair and a stiff posture, her penchant to hate anybody interfering with her cases made her want to scowl at the man but one look at the lost looking Castle beside her made her want to appreciate all the help she could get.

"Detective Beckett, I take it?" she nodded politely waking past him into the bullpen. "Agent Sorenson I'm here to help."

He glanced at Castle in confusion but let it go. Beckett turned at that moment to block Sorenson's path. "Agent, are you here to interfere in my investigation? Because I will not risk that little girls life for a dick measuring contest."

Her piercing gaze sliced through Sorenson but he kept his cool. Beside her Castle cast Beckett an appreciative glance full of gratitude.

"Not at all Detective," He said putting up his hands his face somber, he turned to Castle. "Mr Castle, I am very sorry about what has happened and assure you that the FBI will work with the NYPD to do everything in our power to find your daughter.

Castle nodded relieved while Beckett merely frowned and turned back to the bullpen walking over to her desk. A case file was already there and she picked it up, opening it to be greeted by a smiling picture of a five year old Alexis Castle, she moved the folder out of Castle view and studied the file, it was surprisingly short.

They would need to question Castle's Ex of course, there was no history of abuse or neglect and there had been no previous abduction attempts. She shut the file looked around to find Castle sitting in the chair beside her desk and Sorenson talking to the captain.

Castle was looking at something in his hand and when she peeked over his shoulder she saw a picture of father and daughter on the swing with Castle pushing Alexis, they looked so carefree. She placed a hand on Castle's shoulder and squeezed.

"We'll find her Rick," she said and he nodded and she tried to ignore the evidence of tears on his face as she got to work, she had a little girl to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, a little angsty but that's the flavor of the story, don't worry it'll get better. Hope you enjoy!

Kate Beckett walked past the flashing lights not commenting on any questions that were thrown at her as she entered her crime scene. She was assaulted at once by the scent of roses.  One look at the crime scene and she knew she would have to see _him_ again, and she wasn't ready.

 

Kate stood outside the door to the Storm Fall book launch for what seemed like hours staring not at the door or Castle's fake grin plastered over the entrance; no she stood staring down at the picture of five year old Alexis Castle as she sat on the swing her father behind her ready to launch her in the air.

She looked down at the only memento she had allowed herself to keep from that time, the time that she was the happiest she had been but also the time which was darker for her than anything else that had ever happened to her, even her mother's murder, the still open case of the disappearance of Alexis Castle.

She swallowed deep breaths and closed her eyes counting to ten then shoving the picture in her pocket as she stalked forward her Beckett mask firmly in place. Whatever their history Alison Tisdale deserved justice. But that voice in her head whispered to her just as she spotted him _'What about Alexis? What did she deserve?'_  She only just managed to hold on to her outward facade.

She spotted Castle at the bar, _of course he was at the bar_ , she tried not close her eyes in regret and walked swiftly up to him, he was alone.

She tapped him on the shoulder trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding. Castle looked around once, then did a double take his face lit up momentarily then he frowned.

"Kate?" he said almost as if her couldn't believe his eyes.

She let out a small smile. "Hey Rick."

"You're back..." He gasped stumbling off of his stool not caring as it fell behind him. "Kate..." He reached for her but she moved back keeping her distance, all the while her heart was sinking.

"No, Rick... " she said feeling tears at the back of her throat. "This is _work_."

Castle deflated, his shoulders slumping as he looked at her imploringly for a moment then glanced around at all the eyes watching him and her. He straightened up and closed off his face, Kate was surprised; he was almost as good at that as she was, she didn't like it one bit.

He cleared his throat. "What can I help you with Detective," He asked his voice polite, his mask patient, she hated it.

"There's been a murder," she ground out. "I've been asked to bring you in for questioning."

He blinked at that. "Am I a suspect?"

It was Kate's turn to blink. "Not at this time," she answered professionally precise.

"So I'm a person of interest?" he asked rhetorically then shrugged. "Lead the way Detective," He said and waved his hand at the direction of the exit.

Kate let out a breath and turned on her heel and led him out of the building. She glanced back at Castle as she walked down the steps. "I parked just around the corner," she said and walked swiftly over to her cruiser.

Before she could unlock the car though Castle grabbed her hand and turned her around pinning her to the car door with his arms on either side of her trapping her in.

His face was inches away from her and she was momentarily lost in his eyes until she managed to gather back her senses. "Rick, what are you doing?" she asked sharply but made no attempt to move out of his arms.

"You came back Kate..." he said burying his face in her hair. "You smell the same..." Kate just managed not to gasp out at his actions. "You cut your hair..."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Rick, stop..."

He did but didn't move back. "Kate, you don't know how long I've waited for this..." He leaned back in but Beckett stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Rick are you drunk?"

His eyes hardened at the accusation. "Is that why you left," he asked his voice brittle.

Kate sighed. "I told you, Rick that after my father I just couldn't deal with _that_ again..."

"Kate... I needed you... " he managed to get out before he moved off her, turning away and staring out into the dark night. She felt bereft without his weight on her. "I promised myself that I wouldn't fall apart when I saw you again..."

She stepped forward wanting to say something but not knowing what. Then...

"I'm three years sober," he grit out.

And her heart broke all over again.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. Keep 'em comin' and I'll keep the chapters comin'. Speaking of here's the next one. Enjoy!!

Kate stared into the Interrogation room through the two way mirror observing Castle and wondering how it all went so wrong. The picture was once again in her hand and she traced her fingers over Ricks elated features, she had never seen him smile like he did in the pictures but the closest he came to it was when he smiled for her.

Esposito knocked on the door. "He's ready," he said and she nodded taking a deep breath then walking in.

Castle looked up at her. "You know you could have sent Espo and his new buddy to pick me up, they could have interrogated me, got everything they needed and you needn't have seen me at all."

Kate let out a non committal hum at his words and sat down across from him.

"But you didn't, you walked in there yourself and talked to me..." He looked smug. "You know what that means to me Detective?"

"Castle..." she started.

"That means to me that _you_ wanted to see me as much a _I_ wanted to see you, that _you_ missed me just as much as _I_ missed you, that _you_ lo-"

"Castle," she cut him off. "we're **not** here to talk about our failed relationship, this is about Alison Tisdale," she dropped a photograph on the desk.

"She's cute..." He said flippant, intentionally pushing her buttons.

"She's dead," she said with no real bite.

"What about Marvin Fisk," she said dropping another photo. "He's a small claims lawyer."

"Most of my claims, tend to be on the _larger_ side," He said and she shot him a look.

"Rick please," she implored him. "The faster we get this over with the faster I can let you go."

Castle's face pinched and he picked up her free hand. "Kate," He said softly. " That really doesn't give me any incentive to be helpful."

Beckett didn't pull back her hand, she _had_ missed his touch.

"I'll tell you what," He said slowly tracing the lines on her palm. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, if..." He trailed off.

Beckett pulled back her hand. "If what?" Whatever it was she knew she was not going to like it.

"If... you and I talk and we talk it through," Beckett closed her eyes; she knew she wasn't going to like it. "You don't run and I don't pass it off as a joke."

He holds out his hand for her to take and Kate is put in a predicament; she knows that she could leave, knows enough about Castle to know that if he actually knew something important about the case then he would tell her without an ultimatum so there's nothing more that she needs to question him on.

But she also knows that if she leaves today then her and Castle are done, she will be closing the final chapter in their story and truth be told she can't bear the thought of that.

So she takes his proffered hand and shakes it firmly. "Fine we have a deal," she says and then there's silence... Until."You don't know anything else do you Castle?"

Castle shrugs. "Not really no, but you knew that before you shook my hand so our deal is still on," He replied smugly. "However if this killer is a fan maybe he has written to me?"

Kate nodded. "Yes I was going to ask about access to your fan mail, I assume it's given?"

Castle nodded and Kate made to leave then stopped, she looked straight into his eyes. "How are you Rick? Really?"

She watches as he closes his eyes and in front of her his mask falls. "I'm tired Kate..." he said, his voice but a whisper. "It gets harder day after day... and I know it's my fault that you left but.... God you were the best thing that had happened to me since Alexis was born and losing you... well let's just say that you wouldn't have liked the way I was back then."

Kate put her hand over Castle's wishing more than anything that she could comfort him. "I still think of her you know?" Her heart clenched for him. "Alexis, I think about where she is, if she's still alive? I keep myself so busy these days because if I don't, if I have one second to think then I imagine all the horrible things that could have happened and maybe is still happening to my baby girl." He doesn't cry but a sword seems to pierce Becketts heart and she hates herself yet again for leaving him.

Beckett squeezes his hand once more then gets up, as she approaches the door she looks back at Castle staring at his hands. "I think of her everyday as well..."  she pauses. "You too." She blurts out before she can stop herself. She leaves without seeing his reaction. 

As she walks past Ryan she says. "Re-activate the camera feed after five minutes and drop Castle off at home, he knows nothing."

Ryan nods and bustles off while Esposito shares a meaningful glance with Beckett before going back to work. To Espo the message is clear; not a word to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for the kudos in the last chapter! The feedback is appreciated. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Rick Castle stumbled off of the elevator and into his hallway. Those who remembered him from three years ago would be none too surprised, they had been a witness to many a stumble out of that elevator only this time there wasn't a single drop of whiskey in him.

No, he was still reeling from his encounter with Kate Beckett. Kate Beckett whom he had not seen for eight years. Well that's not true he _had_ seen her but not _been with_ her. He knew that he could have nipped down to the twelfth anytime he wanted and talked to her.  He couldn't the first five years because he was too drunk or hungover to go anywhere near her and the last three years he was too ashamed to do so, so he watched from afar and waited hoping that she would come back to him. _And she had._

Because what he had said was true, Esposito could have brought him in, he could have question Castle and Kate wouldn't have had to see him. But she went out of her way to come to get him and all on her own at that. The old Castle would have been jumping for joy by now but that Castle had been lost with Alexis and might not ever return again.

This Castle though after eight years finally had hope, his Kate might just return to him. He fumbled for his key and entered the loft. The dark living room greeted him, he dropped his keys in the bowl beside the door and walked straight into his study, there was a time when his mother could be heard puttering around in the house maybe playing on the piano or dancing drunkenly to some one else's playing but she had long since moved out wanting to get away when she couldn't stand to see the sight of her only son slowly killing himself with alcohol.

Castle rarely entertained in the loft anymore, he hired a maid who cleaned up when he was out then left so it was just him and his memories. In the study he sat at his desk and pulled out a photo of him and Alexis playing in the rain Alexis was giggling as he splashed water onto her, a paparazzi had taken the candid but he had sued the journal and gotten the pictures and negatives, most of his mementos had that same story behind it, he had been adamant that his daughter not be photographed, anyone who ignored that request paid dearly.

As usual he couldn't look at Alexis' pictures for too long before he got depressed about it. He shut the photo frame in his desk drawer and got up to walk to his liquor cabinet.

It opened to reveal more pictures, this time of a tall brunette with dark eyes and an amazing smile who had captured his heart amidst one of the most devastating events of his life, an event that he relives every single day. There wasn't a single bottle of alcohol left in his house

There was only Kate whose memories drove him to be better and tonight he had _seen_ her, _talked_ to her, _touched_ her and she hadn't pulled away she had even initiated contact, hell he had invaded her personal space and _Kate Beckett_ didn't allow anyone in her personal space if she didn't want them there. 

Castle felt giddy, he felt restless and he really wasn't looking forward to tonight's nightmares, because Kate or no Kate the nightmares always came, he floundered around for a while thinking what to do until his eyes landed on his laptop.

He sat down in his chair with his laptop and started typing, in his mind he pictured a bad ass female detective; strong, capable, immensely compassionate,  a little damaged but a lot amazing.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that he managed to draft the first chapter of his new book, he was so exhausted by then that he fell into bed fully clothed and woke up at 11am with another brilliant idea fully formed in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are the best.  
> I just realised that I don't do this, so for future security; I don't own Castle or any of its characters. Now that that's taken care of, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!

"What are you twelve?" Beckett asks Ryan her tone admonishing. Ignoring his smirk she pushes on;

"Profile indicates a perp with low intelligence. Someone who has or thinks he has a personal relationship with our author. So that's where we start."

She sits back down on her desk and starts writing up the paperwork when Esposito walks over and sits in the guest chair next to her.

"What?" she snapped; lack of coffee in the morning getting the better of her. Espo wasn't phased, he had seen it all.

He shook the book he was holding at her. "You still kept these?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did Espo, their mine aren't they?"

Espo looked around furtively confirming Ryan was out of earshot then said. "Yeah, but they're from _him_ , aren't they?"

Kate's vision blurred as she thought about the box set Castle had dropped in her lap after her off hand mention of leaving her copies of his books back at her dad's, but then her eyes cleared.

"I didn't hate him, Espo," was all she said. She could _never_ hate him.

He nodded. "Yeah but all the drinking, I mean after your dad..."

Kate might have regretted her next actions if only Espo hadn't crossed _that_ line. She slapped the photo of Alexis and Rick on the table.

"He lost his little girl Espo," she said her voice deathly quiet. "My Dad and I buried my mother, we had some form of closure, he has to think about where his little girl is every day, _has_ thought about it for ten years, can you even imagine what that's like?"

Esposito got a pinched look on his face as if he regretted his prying questions but the next instant he said something that froze her completely. "Yeah Beckett, I do know what that's like, because I see you go through the same thing every day."

All her fight leaves her as Kate slumps her shoulders her hand comes up to brace her forehead as she stares down at the smiling picture of Alexis Castle. Espo leaves her to it.

* * *

 

She's handing Castle's fanmail over to a deputy when Espo taps her on the shoulder nodding to Montgomery's office. "What's your boy doing here"

Kate does a double take but sure enough there's Castle talking to Roy and the mood doesn't seem all that happy. She takes a closer look at Rick, she recognizes that look, those heavy eyes, downcast lips and most telling his clenching fist, the topic must be Alexis.

She shakes her head and steps forward, intending to intervene til Roy walks out with Castle on his heels. "Detective Beckett?"

"Sir?"

"Mr Castle has offered his help with the investigation," says Montgomery and all she can do is gawk as Castle steps forward sheepishly and Roy retreats behind his office doors.

* * *

 

They are reading his fanmail when she confronts him, she's had enough of his peeking.

"What are you doing here Rick?" she asks him putting down the letter.

Castle to his credit doesn't deflect and regards her seriously. "I needed to see you."

Kate is stunned into silence for a moment at that proclamation, only for a moment though. "You can see me any old day Rick," she said her voice soft. "You didn't need to pull all of this crap," she shook the letter she was reading in his face.

Rick pierced her with a look. "Kate, you hide in your work so you don't have to deal with matters of the heart, I ignore mine until it festers and grow out of control," his reply is succinct and to the point, she had forgotten how much she hated his bluntness. 

"We had a deal, to talk."

Kate nodded her agreement. "And we will, after I close this case."

Castle smiled his face smug. "And that's why I'm helping, so we can be done soon and have that talk soon."

Kate shook her head; as past experience taught her, sometimes there was no point arguing with Richard Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked the chapter don't forget to leave a kudos and leave a comment if you're so inclined. Your feedback helps me keep churning out chapters fast.


End file.
